Until the death
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: "Si la maquina se hunde, el capitan se hunde con ella" One shot.


Until the death.

One shot.

_Lalala- pensamiento pasado presente o futuro._

Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano (ríndanle tributo).

-.-.-.-.-

-I-pin, por favor –

-¡Pero Bianchi! ¡Los chicos y Kyoya..!-

La peligrosa le dedicó una última mirada de suplica a la quinceañera, quien también suplicaba por quedarse y buscar a los demás. Pero Bianchi no podía permitirlo. Reborn…alguien se encargaría de que todo estuviese bien… suponía… esperaba eso. Entonces llegaron corriendo Lambo, Irie y Spanner, con toda la ropa cubierta de polvo y agitados. Los miraron buscando una respuesta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –ordeno Spanner-

-¡Primero buscare a Kyoya! –

-No –dijo Irie- tenemos que irnos, son ordenes necesarias I-p…-

-¡No puedo..!-

-Vete de una vez-

La china volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos azules profundos. Se le dibujó una sonrisa al verlo. Pero el guardián de la nube solo le dedicaba una mirada fría como siempre. Entonces supo que no tenía otra opción q hacerle caso. ¡Pero no quería! No podía dejarlo solo…

Trataba de encontrar un poco de debilidad ante la orden, pero sin ver una mínima señal a su pedido, tomó el rostro del guardián entre sus manos y lo besó, para luego correr, siguiendo a los demás, quienes sabiendo lo que ella iba a hacer, habían emprendido camino.

Finalmente los cuatro salieron de aquel lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari Kyoya. Cuando supo que I-pin estaba a salvo, se dirigió a donde sabía que debía estar.

.-.-.

-¡Maldita sea Yamamoto! ¡Contesta de una puta ves! –presionando histéricamente su comunicador auricular-

-Ya los saque a to…-

-¿A Chrome también? –lo interrumpió-

-A todos, solo quedamos los cuatro, Ryohei los cuida y Mukur…-

-¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Necesito tu maldita ayuda aquí!-

Hayato cortó el comunicador. Tenía los nervios ya por fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba en uno de los pasillos de debajo de la mansión. Apenas y podía ver ese pasillo. El polvo no se dispersaba con nada que el hiciera, y las explosiones se seguían escuchando.

No podía creerlo.

Algún desgraciado había plantado bombas cuando ellos no lo veían, y ahora…. No sabía qué pasaba. Habían llamado por ayuda a los Varia, pero también tuvieron que huir.

Detuvo la carrera repentinamente para no ser aplastado por un enorme pedazo de concreto.

Se quedó estático un segundo.

La gran Vongola se venía abajo.

.-.-.-.

Trataba de apagar algunos incendios, lograba conseguirlo, pero era difícil cuando las paredes se le caían encima y se le dificultaba respirar. Había agotado muchas energías con su caja arma, y ya no podía exigirle más. Pero los incendios y las explosiones no paraban de escucharse y aparecer por todos lados.

Era frustrante.

Nada serviría. Necesitaba un millón de litros de agua. Sabía que Squalo y Basil estaban desde afuera apagando incendios. Pero la cosa grande estaba adentro, y nadie podía entrar. Seria más peligroso. La mansión se caía a pedazos, ya nada podría rescatarse.

También había logrado comunicarse con Belphegor en cierto momento, pero nada de buenas noticias se esperaba. El príncipe anunció la caída de la mitad de toda la mansión exterior, y que si seguían temblando las paredes con las explosiones, pronto tendrían que abandonar la lucha desde adentro y escapar. Ni siquiera Fran y Mukuro podían sostener las enormes columnas y paredes de la mansión con sus ilusiones. Nada funcionaba, y todos se agotaban.

Ya no podía correr, pero por el simple hecho de que el piso ahora era un montón de pedazos de techo que seguían apilándose. Le ardían los ojos. Le costaba respirar. Entonces vió una llamarada roja disipar por segundo la polvareda. Lo había encontrado.

-¡Gokudera! ¡Por aquí! –Gritaba Yamamoto mientras el guardián de la tormenta se acercaba como una luz-

-¿Lo encontraste? –tratando de verlo, aunque el polvo los cegaba-

-¡Aun no! –era imposible escucharse, las explosiones continuaban- ¡Pero ya no puedo más con esto! ¡No tengo energías!-

-¡No seas imbécil! ¡Hay que seguir! ¡No me voy a ir sin él! –

Yamamoto se quedo un momento observando el cuerpo magullado que corría con una ilusión que, aunque el fuese siempre optimista, nunca lograría alcanzarla. Pero por alguna razón, el solo pensar en eso, el solo tratar de digerir la idea, de decírselo, le provocaba un nudo que no lo dejaba hablar.

Simplemente lo siguió. Esquivaban escombros y columnas. Y cada vez estaban más confundidos. El lugar era irreconocible, pero las ansias de Hayato eran más fuertes que su sentido de orientación. Y el guardián de la lluvia no sabía si aquella imagen le dolía más.

.-.-.-.

-Está bien Dolphin...-le acariciaba el ocico mientras el animal se metia nuevamente en la caja- has hecho mas de lo necesario...gracias...-

-Esto es imposible, nunca pensé que sería tan enorme esta mansión...-

Gamma y Basil, junto con el resto de la familia comandada por Uni, observaban aquello.

Tan espeluznante, tan horrible, tan doloroso.

Las paredes caían, y se podían divisar algunas personas escapando, guardianes y amigos que se retiraban y huían luego de haber hecho todo lo posible por mantener y apagar los incendios y explosiones, pero que no podían hacer nada ya.

Gamma estaba totalmente prendido a aquella panorámica, era como si lo viese en silencio. Cada columna, cada laja, casa centímetro de Vongola.

Entonces uno de sus guardianes se tropezó frente a él. Bajó la mirada, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado y aterrado del guardián de la tormenta más joven.

-Nozaru, ¿Estas…?-

-¡La princesa, hermano! –dijo casi temblando-

-… ¿Qué pasa con Uni? -

-L-la perdimos hermano…n-no la encontramos…-

El rostro de Gamma se ensombreció.

Lo sabía. Y no podía hacer nada.

Golpeó el suelo.

.-.-.-.

-Gokudera, aguarda-

-¿Qué pasa!- volteó acelerado-

El guardián de la lluvia sacó el audífono de su oreja y lo extendió en su mano, entonces se escuchó la vos de Hibari Kyoya.

…

-Olvídalo…-

-No puedes ser tan idiota Gokudera-

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!-

-Tú eres el que no está siguiendo Sus órdenes-

-¿¡Quien te crees para ser su voz! ¡Nunca te importo la familia! ¡No vas a decirme que hacer Hibari!-

-Gokudera –dijo Yamamoto- ya…-

-¡No trates de calmarme Yamamoto! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que implica irnos!-

-Y tú sabes muy bien lo que implica que se queden-

-¡Cierra la puta boca Hibari! ¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a matarte!-

-Si no vas a escucharme y quieres pelear después no me importa una mierda, pero si tanto lo adoras, podrías cumplir su última orden-

…

El audífono se apagó, la comunicación se terminó. Solo se escuchaban las explosiones.

Yamamoto seguía ahí parado, en silencio, mirando el rostro ensombrecido de su compañero, quien tampoco movía un musculo.

-Vamos… ya es hora...-

-No puedo dejarlo así… no puedo… se supone que…-comenzó a temblar-

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El guardián de la lluvia cerró los ojos, para él no era nada fácil, nada fácil. Pero tenía que hacerlo, o Hayato también…

-Vámonos ya –apoyó su mano en el hombro del peli plata- has hecho lo mejor...-

-¡No puedo! ¡No voy a…!-

Luego de recibir un puñetazo de su compañero que lo noqueó, éste lo cargó en su espalda, y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Y con los ojos mojados, abandonó la base.

.-.-.-.

Caminaba hacia el lugar más destrozado de todos.

Aquel que alguna vez, fue el escritorio del herbívoro que lo había traído hasta ahí.

Los escombros caían cada vez más rápido con el paso de los minutos y las explosiones, pero el siempre caminaba calmado, como si supiera donde iba a caer la siguiente piedra. Pero por el simple hecho de que no pensaba en ellas.

Entonces se detuvo.

Sabía que piedras iban a caer, y también sabia de quien era aquella respiración entrecortada. Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando doblara y entrara en esa habitación. Sabía que era lo que vería.

Pero no sabía por qué se le estremecía el pecho al verlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, las piernas bajo algunos bloques de techo, los brazos cortados por los trozos de madera que volaron en algún momento y el estomago atravesado por uno de ellos. Con la cara manchada y la sangre que corría en un hilo desde su boca, ahí estaba.

Ahí había caído.

Se quedó ahí parado observándolo. Nunca imaginó verlo tan tieso en un momento así. Siempre lo imaginó luchando, o al menos tratando de hacer algo, ese era el tipo que él había conocido.

-¿H...Hiba...ri? –

-Vongola...-contestó-

Él sonrió. Pero no abrió los ojos.

-L-los…c-chicos…y…-

-Están todos afuera, incluyendo a tus guardianes-

-…g-gracias...-sonrrió otra ves-.. ¿Hibari?-

El guardián contestó con su silencio.

-Po-por...favor…-

Lo miró. Aquellos ojos suplicantes y cálidos sonrieron mientras asentía con la cabeza. El guardián dio unos pasos.

Y sacó sus toncas.

-Sabia que me lo pedirías –dijo satisfecho, pero no feliz-

-S-se…que eres…el único que lo haría…-

Hubo un silencio. Y Hibari guardó las tonfas.

-Fue un placer ser parte de tu familia Décimo-

-….-soltó una risita- siempre estaré agradecido de haber sido tu amigo Kyoya…gracias…pero... ¿p-porque…?-

El guardián de la nube simplemente salió de allí. Aquello era lo último que iba a decirle. Pero, ¿por qué iba a dejarlo allí? Él solo quería detener el dolor.

Pero entonces, el calor de dos brazos delgados lo arroparon, y un rostro mojado se acurrucaba en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con esa cabellera oscura que temblaba pegada a él. Con dificultad, y el dolor corriéndole por el brazo, acarició ese pelo.

-U-Uni…-

-¿C-como….c-como paso... t-todo esto? –la escuchaba llorar- ¿P-porqué?...-

-Uni… v-vete de aquí…-

-No puedo, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Tienes q-que irte…-

-"Estaremos juntos siempre, viviremos juntos, y moriremos juntos" –lo miró, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar- nunca… puedes…-

-Romper una promesa… -los suyos se llenaron de agua salada- ...n-no quiero…-

-P-Podemos salir…se que podemos…-

El Vongola rió entre lágrimas y acarició la mejilla de su esposa. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos. No podía dejar de llorar. No quería que todo aquello pasara, no quería todo eso. Solo quería ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba, y estar siempre a su lado. Y por eso no se iría. Nunca se iría, no lo haría de nuevo.

Pero la respiración del Vongola se agotaba.

Ya era hora.

-Tsuna…-entrecortada por el llanto- ¿Sabes…que…t-te amo muchísimo verdad? –Acariciándole la mejilla-

-Te…a-amo mucho…U-Uni…c-con toda mi vida…-

La arcoballeno lo beso tiernamente, y fue correspondida de la misma manera, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él, atravesándose ella misma con aquel trozo de madera.

Él sintió eso.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba, y la beso profundamente, mientras sentía la sangre de Uni mezclarse con la suya.

…

Entonces las explosiones terminaron, los escombros dejaron de caer.

El silencio reinó.

-…adiós Uni…. Tsuna…-Reborn salió de la esquina del cuarto, con una lagrima en la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora y media tarde en escribirlo.

Simplemente porque no pude parar de llorar en ningún momento.

No tengo palabras para decir.

Espero que les haya "gustado", y dejen sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos.

Sin más.

Matta ne~


End file.
